board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kazbar Ranks 101 Things (The List)
1. Boobs (SSBDarren64) That is all. 2. Tactical espionage action (Psycho_Kenshin) This being the descriptor to the Metal Gear Solid series, anyone who knows me knows why this is this high. Said video game series is easily my favorite series in all media, be it video games, movies, TV shows, radio...this series is the tops. I have played through them countless times, and could again. I will probably never tire of them. The only reason this isn't number one is because of the one other item on this list that is, simply, unbeatable. 3. Computers (Surskit) I don't know what I'd do with my life without computers (besides be a more productive member of society). Pretty much my whole day is spent at one. They do so much, they allow for so much...they're easily one of the greatest inventions of mankind. Obviously, I'm using one right now! And so are you! We all are! 4. Dogs (GenesisSaga) They're so fuzzy and cute and adorable and I love them so much! If you count the dog that's living at my grandparents right now due to height restrictions at my place, I have three; Pluto, the Basset Hound/Red Healer mix (he's the one at my grandparents; the place I'm at has a fourteen inch height limit >.<), Teddy, the Pomeranian, and Vira the Miniature Pinscher. If I could have a hundred dogs, I probably would. 5. Cheesecake (madadude) Here is one of the few things that tops cinnamon buns in flavor. Get me some good cheesecake, drizzle a little berry syrup on there, and you just made my second favorite dessert in the world (first being Cookies n' Cream ice cream). 6. Cinnamon Buns (Mega Mana) Cinnamon buns are probably the tastiest bake good. I mean, very few compares to the tastiness of a fresh baked cinnamon bun with just the right amount of frosting on it. I say very few because the next thing on the list just barely tops it. Which is too bad, because it prevents cinnamon buns from making the top five. Oh well, top six is almost as good. 7. Bikinis (Mega Mana) What an awesome clothing invention. Let's give women something they want to wear, that men want to see them wear. It's the ultimate in sex appeal clothing that is still PC to the feminazis. Good show, humanity! 8. Save/reload function in real life (Gatarix) This would be pretty damn cool indeed. Right before an interview, you save. Then, you trip and fall on the interviewers desk and break into. Reload, have successful interview, get job. The only downside is if you accidentally make a bad save...or if you're save gets corrupted. Have fun living in the negative world! 9. Delibird (Silver_Ermine) Here is a list of all the pokemon I prefer to Delibird: Tropius, Nosepass, Jigglypuff, Shedinja. That's it. It's too bad it's such a horrible pokemon stat wise. Hasn't prevented me from using it in my team before, and completing a solo run of Silver with it. Part of me wants it to get an evolution so it can get used more, but that would ruin its charm, I think. Great pokemon. 10. Pizza (Slanted_Silver) I love pepperoni on it, I'm a fan of sausage on it, but really, my absolute favorite type of pizza is barbeque chicken with bacon. I just can't describe how much I love that type of pizza. It's so damn good. If you haven't tried it, get to it. You're missing out. 11. GameFAQs (Slanted_Silver) Do you people realize how pissed off I get sometimes at the amount of time I spend browsing this god forsaken site? And yet I always come back. Depending on how you pronounce the site's name, a fitting pun would be GameCRAQs. Because it's like a drug. Namely crack. Hence the...you know what, I think you understand. 12. Super Smash Bros. Melee (Mer) Oh the countless hours I've spent of my life sitting in front of a TV playing this game. My best character was Jigglypuff, followed closely by Luigi. It was always funny, when I was younger, beating my friends playing as Link and Captain Falcon with Jiggs as they whined it was a horrible character who sucked more than Pichu. The fools. Karate chopping the s*** out of people with Luigi is probably his best feature. Fun, fun stuff. But I don't really play it anymore. Not really sure why. I just don't. 13. Freakazoid (firefdr) This show was, still is, and probably always will be hilarious. I mean, there are just so many funny things I could list in this show that I reference to this day. The only reason it's not higher is because there's only...what? Twelve episodes? If it had run longer (Say, three seasons), it might be number one. But this list isn't based on what ifs. Great show, though. 14. Milkshakes (UnderUrMattress) Tasty as f***. That is all. 15. Mozilla Firefox (todbot1) Would you believe that until 2006 I was still using Netscape? Yeah, once I got introduced to Firefox, I never turned back. All other browsers I've used pale in comparison to the userfriendly, moddable wonderment that is Mozilla Firefox. 16. Grizzly bears (Surskit) They're so cute, but so frightening to think about. I mean, can you imagine walking around in the forest and coming across one of these? I can think of few things more terrifying. I wish they would just give out hugs or something. I mean, who here would honestly turn down a hug from a big ol' grizzly bear if you knew that it wouldn't hurt you? If you say yourself, I doubt you severely. 17. Nintendo 3DS (Raka_Putra) Ocarina of Time? Paper Mario? Metal Gear Solid 3? Portable?! ohmygodicantwaitiwantittocomeoutnow~!!! 18. Wolves (GenesisSaga) Any small group of animals that can take down a moose is going to get high regards from me (Since I would argue a bull moose in heat is probably the most dangerous animal in North America). Not much else to add to that, other than I wish I could find more hunting footage. 19. Michael J. Fox (Demon HunterX) A great actor taken down by Parkinson's. It's really too bad, because I think he had the stuff to be an all time great. I can't think of a single role of his I didn't like. His work as Marty McFly, though, really takes the cake as one of the best performances in movie history, if you ask me. Damn that Parkinson's. Damn it to Hell. 20. BBQ chicken wings (Gatarix) Here's one left on the list that could have been higher if one word was added: boneless. With bones, they're good, but that grissle always finds a way into my mouth and that's no fun. Boneless wings, however, are one of the best foods out there. When you combine the two, they're still a might food, and get the twentieth spot. Just plain boneless, however, may have been a top three. 21. Chess (todbot1) Chess is so fun in its intricacies. There are few things that give you a bigger feeling of accomplishment than getting in that checkmate after a hard fought match. The only problem is that I'm kind of crappy at it compared to, say, the average level chess player. That doesn't really take away the fun of it, it just means I don't win too often. 22. Bats (Animal) (madadude) I remember at my high school, during the fall we would have bats in our school, and sometimes they would fly around the halls. When they did this, they would swoop down to the linoleum floor, apparently trying to drink from what they thought was water. In other words, they're adorable, though a bit slow. And they eat mosquitoes, so that's good too. 23. Mushrooms (MrsFrisby) Mushrooms taste great and smell great, and have an awesome texture. That's all there is to it. Yummy. :D 24. Basketball (UnderUrMattress) If you had put this item on the list a year ago, it'd be top 5, easy. It's my second favorite sport to baseball, and I used to be a huge Jazz fan, going to a bunch of games. But ever since I met my now-wife, I just don't care about sports any more. The last sports game I watched was the Super Bowl, and before that the third game of the Jazz/Nuggets series of the NBA playoffs here in Salt Lake. I still follow it from time to time to see who's got the best records, but as it stands, I just don't have nearly the same enthusiasm I used to for it. 25. Velociraptors (Gatarix) Velociraptors were a lot more awesome when I thought they were like the kind in Jurassic Park. They're still cool, but I don't know, the idea of a three foot tall, feathered lizard isn't as cool as the concept of a man-sized dinosaur chomping down on a black guy. Not that they have to be black guys for the concept to be cool. I just - *Al Sharpton'd* 26. Chicane - Saltwater (Djungelurban) Very ambietic and euphoric, and I just eat that type of music up. The beat is good and the singing is dreamy, and that's an awesome combo. Thanks for introducing me to this song. 27. Patrick Warburton (Kamekguy) I didn't know this guy's name until I looked it up for this list; until then I always recognized him as "That guy who played Kronk". Almost all of his roles rank from good-to-spectacular. I can't really think of too many negatives, so we're getting to the part of the list where it's usually just a matter of what I like more. 28. Winter (Surskit) Winter is actually my second favorite season to Spring. I like the lack of wasps and hornets (driven that phobia of mine through your skull yet?), snow is awesome when its freshly fallen, and getting all toasty under the covers on a cold winter night is really enjoyable, due to the comfort factor. But it can make driving a pain, shoveling snow is tedious, and once snow has been down for a couple of days, its turns all crunchy and icy, which isn't fun. Also, that way the sun reflects off it and makes you see pink when you go inside. The good out weigh the bad, but it has its faults. 29. Science (SSBDarren64) Science, being that it can cover things like Chemistry, Biology, Zoology, etc., is pretty cool. Experimentation (I'm not talking with drugs) is fun stuff too. But, well, it IS a school subject, and that just makes it hard for me to put much higher. It has a lot going for it though. 30. Deadpool (Kamekguy) There are a lot of examples out there of comics, TV shows, video games, etc. doing fourth wall breaking badly. This is not one of those examples. He's funny too. But I've only sparsely seen his material, so I can't put him too high. 31. Flames (firefdr) Is it unhealthy that when I go camping I throw at least one of every plant, shrub and piece of garbage in the fire to see how it looks burning away? Cause that is some fun stuff. One time, when I was camping with my dad, there were no actual sticks or downed trees to burn, but we found this old downed telephone pole, and so we hacked that up and used it. And another time, we found this junpier tree that had fallen over, so we dragged that over and made a gigantic fire you could see for miles. I'm surprised a cop didn't come over from the highway. Fun, fun times. But, to take it down a notch, fire burns when you touch it. Damn, so close, fire. So close. 32. Massages (Surskit) I need to start getting these more often. My neck muscles are always really tense, and it causes me some pretty bad headaches, so messages there really help that. But, of course, this is ranking messages as a whole, and while good messages would probably be in the top 15, when you combine it with the prospect of bad messages, this spot is a bit more fitting. 33. merSHINEsess (Mer) This list is not worthy of this item, so I just decided to put it here. *bows* 34. "I Won't Say I'm in Love" - Hercules (Raka_Putra) It's a good Disney song from an underrated Disney movie. I prefer Zero to Hero, but that's me. And...that's it. 35. The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice) (todbot1) The commercials this guy is in are down right funny, if not for anything but their spontinaity. Old Spice isn't my favorite brand, so I think that detracts a little. But they are pretty funny. Just not...I don't know, super-duper funny. I feel like I have to come up with reasons this isn't higher. I just don't think it should be, is all. Sheesh. 36. Heavy metal (Psycho_Kenshin) It's not my favorite genre of music overall, but there are some damn good bands under the label. Black Sabbath, Scorpions...I mean, damn. But, that said, it loses points for being something I have to be in the mood for, and for having a lot of bands I don't like under the label as well (See: Kiss) 37. Spirited Away (madadude) Beautifully animated, and an adventurous, heart-warming tale with a high influx of all kinds of emotions. I know I just sounded like the back of the DVD right there, but what else am I going to say? I don't think it's the best animated film (Lion King), but definitely top 15, IMO. 38. Tigers (shadosneko) Something I've always wondered is my allergy to cats would apply to big cats as well. I mean, they are cats, but they aren't house cats or anything. Hard to tell. Anyway, these things are pretty cool, taking down water buffalo and the like. I think leopards have them topped, though, since they hoist their kills up a tree. 39. Pulp Fiction (Kamekguy) I'd feel like I was beating a dead horse with another dead horse if I gave a description of why I like this movie, so I'll just say that it's good and leave it at that. Samuel L. at his finest, in any case. 40. Foxes (GenesisSaga) At the golf course next to my old house, a momma fox and her pups lived toward the ninth hole in a little dugout, and so it was very cool to see them that close (Though you had to be quiet; one moderately loud noise and they were back in their hole). They aren't my favorite animal, but really, I like them. 41. Cats (todbot1) They're cute and fluffy and love to snuggle me whenever I'm near one. There's just one problem that keeps them from being top tier: I'm extremely allergic to them. Whenever I'm at my mother-in-law's, I basically have to chug Benedryl to stop me from sneezing my brain through my nose. I don't like that I'm allergic to them, and I wish I could add some sort of bonus points or something here to give them a higher ranking, but it just ain't happening. 42. My favorite brand of shampoo (Raka_Putra) That would be Head and Shoulders. Why? Because for whatever reason, my wife fawns over it like the women in those Axe commercials do for those guys. Makes me feel like a badass. But, still, it's just shampoo, so it's not like I was going to put this super high or anything. 43. Chemistry (Demon HunterX) I actually have a three foot poster of the Periodic Table of Elements hanging right above my computer, so that should show you that we're getting into the things I'm really interested in now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I suck at chemistry; I only passed half of the four quarters I had of it. But it's very intriguing to me all the same. Seaborgium, by the way, is my favorite element. 44. Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake (Gatarix) It's not a very memorable song, but I like it when it's playing, if that makes any sense. Like, I couldn't tell anyone how this songs sounds or any lyrics, but if it came on the radio, I'd be like "Oh, cool". I'm glad I got a couple good songs in this bunch (Another one coming up), but I'm also glad I decided to this kind of thing instead of a rank the music topic. Hooray for variety! 45. Umineko (Raka_Putra) Just go ahead and search this in the forum search bar. I literally cannot say anything on this, good or bad, that hasn't been said a thousand times on B8. 46. Rafael Nadal (Princess Anri) He's a nice change of pace from Federer, for sure, but injuries have been hampering his promising career to the point where I'm getting afraid he's never gonna live up to his potential and be the Ken Griffey Jr. of tennis. Better to be the Griffey Jr. (Nadal) then the Darryl Strawberry (Roddick), I guess. 47. Frank Zappa (firefdr) Great guitarist, decent lyricist, and a funny guy. I'm not the biggest fan of his music, but it's good, nonetheless. He gets major detract points for the dumb names he gave his poor kids (Moon Unit? Dweezil? Diva Thin Muffin? How could you be so absolutely cruel?) 48. Donuts (UnderUrMattress) Normal donuts are OK, maple bars hurt my teeth, and I stay away from any that have a cake-like texture. So why are these not lower? Two words: jelly filled. My god, raspberry jelly filled donuts are one of the greatest things to eat. If this was just jelly filled donuts, it'd be top ten easy. But other donuts are holding the jelly ones back, so painfully, I must ranks donuts, as a whole (hole?), here. 49. Doom (the game) (MrsFrisby) Kickass music, and an overall fun experience, but nothing to write a lot home about. I wish I could be more edgy and hate this game more, or like this game more and put it way up high, listing everything great about it. But...it's just a decent game. So, uh, yeah. 50. Gwyneth Paltrow (Princess Anri) She's a good actress, but I can't honestly say I've more than tolerated any of the movies she's in. Add to that that she is married to the lead singer of Coldplay, and, well, let's just say she's lucky to be this high. 51. Pandas (shadosneko) Did you know pandas aren't even really bears? That takes them down a couple spots alone. Don't get me wrong; they're cute and fuzzy and make bamboo look delicious. They just aren't quite upper list material. 52. Falcon Punch (SSBDarren64) I want to say a lot about this, but what is there to really say? It's a cool move from Smash Bros. Not much I can add to that. 53. Charlie Sheen (Slanted_Silver) I don't like any of his movies or TV shows, but he wasn't put on this list for those, was he? No, he's here soley because of his crazy antics of late. It really depends for me if I like him or not. You see, if he's legitimately lost his mind and doing as many drugs as it seems he is, I feel really bad for him, because he will be dead in five years at this rate. If its all just to buy himself some publicity and get himself out of that contract for Two and a Half Men, then I fully support what he's doing and wish other celebs had the balls he has. I guess we'll find out eventually. 54. The French Language (Mer) One of two non-English languages I know at least a little of (the other being Spanish). It's a nice language, as they go, but it lacks practicality these days. Also, it was annoying in pornos when I didn't know they were French and the women would start saying "Oui", and that just doesn't sound right. Do women in Russian pornos say "Da! Da!"? That would be silly too. 55. Arcanine (GenesisSaga) Not my favorite pokémon by a long shot, but he's not bad, either. His design is simple, but effective, and he was really the perfect candidate to introduce Extremespeed in Gen II. With Gen IV introducing physical fire-type moves, he became even better. Things are only looking up for this guy. Although he was annoying to get to come out of those volcanoes in Pokémon Snap. 56. Spider-Man (Princess Anri) Now we're getting into the things I kind of like. Ol' Peter Parker is very interesting, and is one of the few who's comic I've actually read a bit of. I just wish he wasn't f***** over with that stupid "One More Day" storyline. It's like "Hey, every other Spider-Man we have is a teenager pining for Mary Jane, why don't we taked the most developed version of his character and throw it back in there too?". Dumbasses. 57. Muffins (Djungelurban) It's a cupcake without the frosting. And yet it tastes significantly better. But it's still not great. Go figure. 58. Phoenix (X-Men) (Princess Anri) She's a pretty neat character, but I haven't read any X-men comics, so the only actual action I have to go off of is the third X-men movie and MvC3, neither of which she's very interesting in. It really takes away from a character who would probably be a lot higher on this list otherwise. 59. Glaciers (UnderUrMattress) I'd rank them higher if there was more of them. I know that's not really their fault, but I can't help but say that. Which is weird, because usually having less of something makes it a lot more interesting. I mean, I doubt as many people would think dinosaurs were awesome if they still existed. 60. Febreeze (Demon HunterX) Once the spray has settled, it's a very nice smell. But for some reason my body has a tendency of inhaling all of it while it's in the air, and that is annoying. 61. Cait Sith (Mer) I like him as a character, and though his design is meh, it works, I suppose. But that dice roll limit break of his never hits hard for me, so he gets relegated to here. 62. Japanese women (Psycho_Kenshin) I don't find many other women attractive any more now that I'm married (Not a joke or a protection in case my wife reads or anything; it's really just like someone flipped a switch that said "Interest in other women" on it in my brain). That said, I didn't like Japanese women much even before this whole incident occurred. They just aren't my style, I guess; the most they've ever been to me is "cute". 63. Magical Pop'n (Djungelurban) Pretty neat little game; the controls are fluid, the animation is what I would expect, and I must say that throwing Kamehameha waves with this girl is interesting. But once again, it's not an amazing game or anything. 64. Snowmen (Mega Mana) They're pretty cool (pun totally intended), but I cannot for the life of me build one myself. They always, and that's not an exaggeration, I mean ALWAYS fall over while I'm trying to build them. That detracts a lot from them, as far as I'm concerned. 65. Cranky Kong (Kamekguy) I have complete apathy toward this character. Next! 66. Silverchair (Princess Anri) They have good guitar work and aren't nearly as bad as I thought an "Australian alternative rock band" would be going in. But they aren't very good at lyrics, from what I listened to, and I don't much like their lead singer in general. You know that Beavis and Butthead review of one of their videos where they would just describe that Silverchair video as completely normal? Yeah, that sums up my feelings for the band. 67. Pants (Slanted_Silver) They are oppressive in their standard form, but oh-so comfy in their lounge/pajama form. I'm wearing pajama pants right now! Once you put the two together, it makes a general standard of what pants are to me. Which is to say, not hate, or love. How incredibly boring of me. 68. Imperishable Night (Gatarix) It's a kind of fun change-of-pace from the standard scroller, but it's not an amazing game by any means. 69. Lady Gaga (Mer) She's interesting and mildly entertaining, and the tunes to some of her songs are downright catchy. Honestly, though, she'd be a little lower if it weren't for the fact that it's so easy for me to write parodies of her songs. I already have one recorded, even. I haven't put it out for people to listen to, though, because I don't think I'm very funny, personally, and there are already a bajilliion (rough figure) parodies of her songs out there. We're getting to the point where I have mild feelings toward most things, though, and I guess you can say we're starting that trend with her. 70. Darren Aronofsky movies (Djungelurban) The Wrestler was pretty good. I don't like any of his other films. Not much to add to that. 71. Cupcakes (shadosneko) These things can be great if done correctly. It's just that they so rarely are. The best cupcakes are awesome, but they don't come around very often. Instead, usually it's just those bland vanilla cupcakes with generic bland frosting that I have bland feelings toward. 72 Captain America (Mega Mana) I honestly don't care at all about Captain America. I know he's kind of cool, but he's just so boring and uninteresting to me that I can't help but put him here. 73. King of Fighters (Psycho_Kenshin) As a fighter, it's decent. But I'm not a huge player of fighters in general. Add to that the fact that I can't remember a single specific character for the life of me, and, well, there you go. 74. Fairies (firefdr) I guess they aren't bad in theory, but things like Navi keep getting in the way of that theory. "Hey! Listen!" No, I won't listen you god damn crunch berry with wings! Get the Hell away from me! Tinker Bell does her best to make up for this, but it's a lost effort in the long run. 75. Coffee (MrsFrisby) Not a huge fan of coffee; whenever I have it, I have to basically pour so much French Vanilla creamer in that I might as well be drinking the creamer. Which I have done before. A whole bottle in a ten minute span. Which, it turned out, had roughly 1400 calories in it. But it was so good! I haven't done it again since...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted. 76. Interspecies mating (shadosneko) Ligers and pizzly bears and mules are all pretty cool, so that would be the plus side. On the negative, beastiality FTL. 77. Ranger Wars Video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUykHjnwLmI) (Mega Mana) The first time I saw it I had a huge nostalgic flashback where I was like a four year old again, loving this show and watching adamantly. So, at first, it was higher up the list. Upon further review, however, it's nothing more than a silly Power Rangers video. The lyrics to the song, in retrospect, are dumb as well. 78. The dictionary (madadude) Would be higher on this list if words like "ain't", "vlog" and "staycation" weren't constantly being added to it. I mean, what's the point of slang if we're constantly making it proper English? 79. Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (Demon HunterX) I've played through the start of this game in the past, and I was figuring on finishing it for this list. Then I realized I wanted the list done this year, so I instead watched through some of the story segments again, and remembered why I stopped playing to begin with. It's just not my kind of game. It's not bad, just nothing I really want to play. 80. Hot dogs (todbot1) Hot dogs are those kind of things where I really want to like them more, but I just can't. Unless they're from a ballpark (Not Ballpark Franks, the brand; I mean an actual baseball field). Those things must be laced with heroine, because once I have one, I end up getting myself five more before the seventh-inning stretch. 81. This Topic (SSBDarren64) inb4 "Joke list, this should be at the bottom." >_> 82. Gardening (MrsFrisby) Gardening probably wouldn't be so bad, but again, those damn wasps and hornets always get in my face when I garden. Have I mentioned I f****** hate those things? Not to mention I'm the kind of guy who feels the need to wash his hands if he gets the tiniest bit of dirt on them, so when you couple those two things together, yeah, it's not climbing too high up this list. Pulling weeds is a little fun, though; you feel like you're some sort of genocidal strangler or something. Did I just call being a genocidal strangler fun? Ignore that. 83. Google Chrome (UnderUrMattress) I don't like the interface. At all. I wish I had more to say, because these last couple have been really short write-ups, but I don't. I just don't like Google Chrome. At least its better than Safari. Safari would have probably been under Katy Perry. I mean, come on, Apple, that was the best you could do? 84. Pavement - Rattled by the Rush (Slanted_Silver) Decent guitar work, but the pacing of the song, along with the vocals, just take it away for me. Not a fan. I can see where somebody else would be, though, so at least we're making headway in this list. 85. Pinkie Pie (shadosneko) She's kind of cute, I'll give her that. But I am a MAN, and I enjoy MANLY things, and pink ponies are...just too manly for me. :( 86. Glenn Beck (Heroic Mass Carrier) I don't like him. There, that was easy. 87. Capcom's MvC3 Online Service (Kamekguy) It's not the worst, but it's not good either. I'd rather it be more structured, for sure, and allow more specifics. Not much else to say but that, because I've only played the game at a friend's place a few times. I've heard bad things from people who play it often, though, so that "helped" in this ranking. 88. Math (SSBDarren64) Believe it or not, I actually find math to be a little fun at times...mostly in the sabermetric department. "Normal" math, like quotients and diving by x+y7 and that kind of stuff, however, is mostly bad, and I'm so glad I don't have a math class any more. I'm not even bad at it, really...it just isn't fun. 89. Savage Dragon (Psycho_Kenshin) I won't lie; I didn't go out and buy any Savage Dragon comics for this thread. Reading a few bios on him, the comic sounds pretty cool, to tell you the truth. But as it stands, me not being much of a comic reader in the first place, I have to keep him low, especially since I think he looks pretty silly. Has potential though. 90. Spiders (MrsFrisby) Spiders, on their own, are fine. I think it's cool watching them catch and eat their food. And as far as killing them goes, I have no problems with it when they're on the floor (Kazbar used Stomp!). But whenever I try to kill one on a wall/ceiling, they find a way to avoid my attempts with a paper towel and proceed to crawl all over me, which freaks me out. If they would just accept that they cannot live in my house, they'd be a lot higher. As it stands, they're not. 91. Osteo Bi-Flex (Demon HunterX) Well, obviously, I'm a bit young to be taking this right now, and I wasn't about to go to Walgreens just to try a medication I don't need. That said, with all the keyboard typing I do, I, and most of the people from my generation, will almost certainly be taking this kind of stuff to ail our aching finger joints once we hit 50 or so. That's going to blow, so that's why it's here on the list. 92. SNSD (Djungelurban) This list was the first I'd heard of them, and it only took a couple songs to realize they're basically a Japanese version of the Pussycat Dolls, which isn't a good thing. I mean, at least its a change from the inescapable J-Pop that I thought I was going to have to endure more of (That's pretty much all my wife listens to, besides Green Day, Coldplay and Nickelback >_>), but instead I was disappointed in a different way, albeit in an equal amount. 93. Katy Perry (Heroic Mass Carrier) I don't like pretty much any of her music, and she's supposedly controversial when, in fact, she's not. So you kissed a girl? Wow, maybe if this was the 1970's and you said that on the radio, people would care. Instead, it's the late 2000's; lesbianism is so widely prevalent that you might as well be singing a song called "I Ate a Hamburger". And yes, I know a bunch of religious people legitimately complained about that song. They don't count. 94. Fear (firefdr) Being afraid of things sucks. Like wasps and hornets. Those things freak me the f*** out. It's kind of embarrassing, really; I mean, the worst they could do in a non-swarm is give me the equivalent of a pinch on the skin a couple times before I swat them to the ground. But no, I'd rather run out of the room like a little b****. So I guess this entry became more about wasps and hornets than actual fear. Oh well. 95. Square Fanboys (madadude) Yes, we get it, the Final Fantasy series is the best ever, FF6/7/8/10 is the best game ever, and Square character here should win every character contest because they kick non-Square character here's ass. I'd be more inclined to believe you if you would shut up and leave me alone. (not really) 96. Chad Kroeger (Heroic Mass Carrier) I'd seriously rather listen to "Rebecca Black Does Christmas" than any of his music. I mean, there are some singers I hate, but this guy just might take the cake. At that same time, I almost feel generic for hating him. I mean, besides rabid Nickelback fans, who actually DOES like this guy? 97. /b/ (Raka_Putra) I hate the way its organized, and I don't think I've laughed a single time going on there. Add to the fact that I think the whole Anonymous concept is silly, and you have - lolkazbar s a dumass rofl - sorry, I got hacked there briefly. Won't change my ranking, though. 98. Osama Bin Laden (Heroic Mass Carrier) This guy is scum and I would personally love to see him get bludgeoned to death with ski-pole...but, well, he gets ahead of Lebron because he has a bigger beard and he's actually accomplished something. 99. Ingrown Toenails (GenesisSaga) Now, I've been doing a lot of research and whatnot for this list to make sure everything gets ranked where it should. That said, I was not about to wait until I had my first ingrown toenail. But, from what family and friends have told me, these suck to high heaven. So I'll take their word for it. 100. Lebron James (Heroic Mass Carrier) Let's see why he's so low on the list; he's gets nearly every call handed to him, and he fakes injury whenever he doesn't. He gets so much media coverage to the point that he got his own show where he decided to screw over his hometown to go form a super group that's been sucking it up lately. And finally, he gets these calls and this coverage without ever having even come close to winning a ring (getting swept in the finals is not coming close). I think what pissed me off most was Bill Simmons ranking him so high in his all-time players list. It made my views of both men a lot less respectful. So that's why he's number one hundred. 101. Escherichia coli (Surskit) Due to the extra item in what-was-supposed-to-be a hundred item list, E. coli gets bumped out of the top 100, and I think it's safe to say that's a good thing. This thing just sucks, no two ways about it. Congratulations, Surskit, on getting the lowest item on the list! At times, it seemed THAT was the spot people were competing for. Though, it was a close call between this and #100. Category:Lists